Flowers, snow, and longcoats in the wind
by Slenchmecha
Summary: An alternate rendition of Fate/Stay Night, inspired by Himura Kiseki's Sword Dancer doujins. Yuri warning. Characters from Zero, Side Material and Hollow Ataraxia also appear here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

A Splendid Master

"WHY?!"

Running. The constant tapping of her shoes against the concrete stairs, quickly changing to the hollow thuds of wooden steps after she slammed the basement door behind her. A thin trickle of blood fell from her left palm, and she winced at the stinging on her right wrist. _The explosion came from the living room_, she thought to herself again after countless other times. _Damnit, I forgot to fix the clocks in the house! God, this is embarrassing, my power not reaching it's highest potential because I forgot to move the clocks back one hour?!_

The living room of this Western-style mansion was right ahead of her. She kicked the door a few times before the debris holding it closed shattered and flew away. Upon opening, it revealed a destroyed room, the ceiling collapsed, the carpet hanging from...Something. On top of the largest intact piece of roof, crushing the sofa, was a very young-looking girl. Her white hair glistened in the moonlight that fell through the caved-in roof. The coat she wore matcher her blood-red eyes. The first thing that came to the newly-entered girl's mind was...

"Alright, what are you?"

***

Rin was awoken abruptly into the cold, last January morning of the year by a noisy wind-up alarm clock. She growled, annoyed that her short sleep was broken. "Ugh, that damn thing won't quit. You don't even offer mercy to the deathly-tired, you stupid bell-thing." Rin promptly stuffed her face back into the array of pillows lining the head of her bed. Almost all of her time overnight was dedicated to decoding her father's will.

She almost smashed the clock, before realizing the time she saw on it. "Seven? I set this thing for six-thirty! Damn, I really must've slept through that racket..." She jumped out of bed, and nearly collapsed from drowziness. Rushing to the bathroom, Rin splashed her face with ice-cold water, illuminating her senses and ridding her of sleepiness. "Now," she began, quickly remembering her usual daily schedule for School days. It was cut short. She shivered. "Ugh, why can't the heater stay on all night, anyways..." Flicking a few switches on the wall, a light buzz began. Rin then went through whatever one would do in the morning, and then headed out to school.

As she headed down the streets, something clicked. _Hmm? Where is everyone?_, she thought. _It's almost time for school to start, so this street should have at least a dozen or so students heading to Homurabara. Alright, there must be something going on..._

As she reached the School gate, a student finally appeared, shocked at Rin's arrival. "Tohsaka? What-" _Oh, that's what was wrong_. "-Are you doing up so early? Even the Archery club doesn't start for another twenty-something minutes."

"This might be a bother, but what time is it?"

Ayako Mitsuzuri looked at Rin sheepishly. "Almost seven."

"Ah, I knew it. The clocks in my house were an hour ahead..." _Is this father's doing? Maybe the clocks go haywire after the family heirloom is removed from that rank cellar_...

"Well, it's cold out here, so why don't you stay in the Clubhouse until School starts?" Ayako offered.

"No, I shouldn't be obtrusive. Non-members aren't allowed in there anyways."

Ayako grabbed Rin by the hand, forcefully dragging her in. "You'll catch a cold. It's a stupid idea to stay outside right now, and school is empty."

"H-hey!" Rin tried to loosen her captor's grip, to no avail.

"I'll make some tea. If you try and run..."

"Fine! I'll stay. Sheesh." Ayako smiled at the response, and popped out of sight.

***

Time dragged as Rin listened to the Archery Captain's story, something about a 'Matou Shinji' harrassing the newer male members. Rin decided to interrupt after a while.

"So, do you remember our bet from the start of this year?" She asked.

Ayako pondered a while, then, "Right. That. And whoever loses obeys the winner for a day, no exceptions."

"Have you had any luck with the guys yet?" Rin had a tiny smirk on her face.

"No comment. Besides, the boys here are always so rowdy, it gets on my nerves sometimes. And you?"

"Also no comment."

"I hear a lot of rumors you've turned down every guy who'se asked you."

"Personally, I've no time for them."

"Looks like we're at a standoff then. It's close to the end of the third semester. I hope you keep your side of the bet. You were the one who said it was unwomanly to not have a boyfriend, Tohsaka-san." Ayako was in thought.

"As long as you do." Rin replied.

She grinned. "Well, I'll get a boyfriend then. Then I'll put you to good use, Tohsaka-san." Ayako licked her lips.

"Wait, you're not..." Rin shivered at the line. "Mitsuzuri-san, since when were you a-"

"I can dump him after, right? Of course I can. Because Tohsaka-san never gave any specifics to the permanence of said relationship." Ayako started to crawl towards her guest.

"H-hey!" Rin's face turned scarlet, panicking. "What happens if someone comes in right now?"

Ayako changed back to a calmer state. "Good poi-" The door took that moment to slide open.

A purple-haired girl walked in, a bag full of equipment slung over her shoulder. "Good morning, Tohsaka-Sempai," She greets the two. "Good morning, Captain. I'm sorry, I couldn't convice him to come today."

"Oh, that's fine, Matou-chan. He's hard-headed, it's not like one person's opinion'll change his mind." Ayako shrugged.

"Uhm, Tohsaka-Sempai?" Sakura began quietly. "Are you staying here to watch our morning practice?"

Rin shook her head, getting up. "Actually, I was just about to leave. Oh, and, good morning to you too, Sakura-san." She opened the door and left. _Phew._

After walking a few meters, she ran into someone she'd rather have not. "Hey, Tohsaka. You come to watch me practice?"

"I was just leaving, Matou-kun. I heard a few not-so-great things about you from your captain."

Shinji sneared. "But I'm sure you heard even more things about me that impressed you. Besides, you watch the archery range from your classroom, right?

"Oh, so you noticed?" _I think he's getting the wrong idea..._

"If you're so interested in archery, why don't you join?"

"No, actually I'm really not that interested in Archery." Rin waited.

"Oh, so you were watching us practice for me, eh? I didn't think you'd be so blunt about it." Shinji approached her slowly. "Well, you're in luck, Tohsaka."

"Interested in you? No. Frankly, I'm even less interested in you than I am in Archery. You can keep dreaming, though."

"Wh-" Shinji's face cringed at the remark, and it seemed as is he was going to attack Rin. He, however, stayed put and just growled.

"Good day to you, too, Shinji," Rin turned around and waved goodbye. She entered the school.

***

_Damn, I thought it'd have at least a few students by now. It's so empty..._

"Maybe it might echo..." As she walked down the hallway, a door slid open, and she nearly bumped into someone.

"Ah!" The blue-haired boy jumped back. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that an odd question, Ryudou-kun. I go to this school. I even helped you with the clubs' budgeting. Surely you knew." Rin said, wearing a solid poker-face.

"'Helped'? Hah! You call working your evil on our Treasurer so much he loses his psyche, even having to take a week's leave, help?" Issei explained rudely. "You even gave out most of the club budget to the sport clubs, you fox!"  
"I was doing a favor for Mitsuzuri-san. It's not right for you to favor the non-sporting clubs all the time. The sport clubs need money, too."

"Putting that aside, I need to know something. Have you been staying here late at night?"

"Of course not. You of all people should understand that I head straight home after school finishes."

"It's as if you think I trust you." Issei remarked.

"Well, you should trust me. Everyo-"

The door opened again. "Issei, I've finished with the repairs." Another male student came out from the classroom. "That should be the last of the heaters."

"Ah, thank you, Emiya. I asked only for your help and yet I left all the work to you. My apologies." Issei switched faces and tones.

"No problem. Anything else you want me to fix?" He jingled the toolbox in his hand. "There's not much time left."

"Oh, right. The TV in the rec room is dead." Issei said.  
"Hey, if it's dead, then I can't do anything about it."

"It might simply be playing dead to my eyes, it could be fine to yours."

"Well! Let's hurry then. There still might be hope for that old thing!" He smiled.

After a few steps, he turned around. "You're up early, Tohsaka," Emiya said, and left.

_What kind of greeting is that? More importantly, should I be happy or scared about someone who seems right at home carrying a wrench?_

***

The first half of the day finished slowly. A classmate, Saegusa, approached Rin. "Uhm, T-Tohsaka-san..." She wriggled a bit, obviously nervous. "Will you g-go... Will you eat with us?" Saegusa seemed discouraged quickly.

"Sorry, Yukika. I woke up a little late, so I didn't have time to make myself lunch. I was about to go to the cafeteria," the girl moped. "Remember to ask me tomorrow, I'm sure I'll have a bento then," her face brightened.

"Okay!" She replied happily, and walked back to her seat.

_I was nearly confessed to, there_... As Rin left, a student Saegusa sat next to barked out obnoxiously.

"Oi, Yukicchi, you'll have to prepare two lunches if you want her to join. She never makes her own lunch." Saegusa retreated slightly.

"Ignore her, Saegusa, you tried." A cool voice comforted Saegusa, who huddled against it's speaker. "You just need a little more courage. Makidera-san wouldn't understand."

"If I don't, then explain! Jeez, I thought she was asking Ricchan to join us for lunch!" Maki said loudly.

"Careful, she's still here." Himuro warned, to which Makidera covered her mouth quickly.

"Yes, I heard that. Please do not address me so informally, Makidera-san." Rin smiled, and left.

Makidera cringed. "Oh god, her smile's even scarier..."

In the end, Rin bought herself a sandwich and drink from the food machines near the stairs, and went up to the roof to eat in peace.

"Wah, it's so cold..." She murmured to herself. _At least no one comes here because of that. So peaceful_.

After getting rid of the lax face she wore throughout lunch, Rin headed back downstairs and finished her classes.

The bell marking the end of the day rang.

A straight-faced teacher announced, "I advise all of the students who are not in clubs to head straight home, for those who are, the curfew is six o'-clock. Good day." He then left the classroom in such an orderly manner it would have blinded any order-complex students...

Of course, such a thing sounds outrageous in its own.

Arriving at her mansion so many blocks from the school, Rin noticed a blinking light on her answering machine right at the entrance. "Nobody else calls, so I guess it's that damn priest again..." Surely enough, a rugged voice played over.

"It is I. As I am sure you have realized, the deadline for entry is near," The voice said, monotonous. "It would be problematic if you took it easy and layed this off until tomorrow, so I expect you to summon your Servant soon. I require two more Masters for the seats to be filled, so if you do wish to partake in this, do hurry. It takes time to organize a willing substitute Magus into a suitable Master. If you do not wish to participate, come take refuge at the Church." The beep followed as this boring message finished.

Heading down into the basement, Rin pulled out a gem from her pocket. "This should do it if I heat it enough. Right then, where's that spellbook..."

---


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Flowers, Trenchcoats and Shiny Living Rooms

"And those were her first words," The red-eyed girl said, chuckling. "You must be a poorly talented summoner. That is, you did summon me, no?"

"Of course I summoned you! What I implied was what class of Servant you are!" Rin was holding back little anger.

"But, honestly, I don't see whether or not you befit my image of a Master," The white-haired girl continued to ignore Rin. "When I was summoned I did not see you. What kind of summoning causes a Servant to materialize inside of a ceiling?"

"There's a reason for that, but-" Rin looked around. "Let's move to somewhere more suitable for this conversation."

"But you haven't proven yourself to be my Master yet, have you?" The girl mentionned comically. "Simply saying you summoned me doesn't make me believe you straight away."

"Fine! Here!" Rin thrust up here right arm, showing the back of her hand. Her sleeve fell back, revealing a dimly glowing red symbol. "See? I _am_ your Master."

"That proves it? A simple command Mantra?" The girl shot Rin an unimpressed face. "No, that just means you can order a servant. There's far more to being my Master than having some simple marking on your hand."

"What?" Rin stepped forward, now furious. "You're getting on my nerves. Is this not the kind of symbol your summoning causes?"

"Like I'd know," The girl shrugged. "It's never the same. What I want to know is if a Magus such as yourself is actually worth pledging my loyalty to?"

"That's-" _Damn, she's kinda right._ "So, are you saying I'm not fit to be your Master?"

"Perhaps. But, you do have a command spell, and I was summoned quite close to wherever you were, even if I materialized into a _ceiling_. So I guess you are, unfortunately, my Master."

Rin was silent. _She whines, and then agrees that I'm her Master_?

"But, I can compromise with you. I'll do all the work and you simply reap the benefits of winning the Grail War. Got it? Buy a bunch of food before it starts, then stay inside comfortably at home and just tell me where to go. Just follow my lead, okay Master?"

Rin trembles, holding in much rage. "I-I see... So it'll take some convincing to accept me properly as your Master, huh..."

"I accept you as such in name only. So, I'll do the fighting, and you can stay in your house until it's all over. That way, there's a much higher chance of your survival, no?"

Trembling even more.

"You wouldn't have the courage to use that command spell anyways, and there's no need for it. I'll give you everything I win, and you can just worry about your own safet-"

"I'M PISSED!" Rin finally snapped, yelling. "FINE, YOU'RE SAYING THAT ANNOYING SHIT? THEN I'LL USE IT!"

"Eh?!" The girl jumped back. "You don't plan on-"

"Anfang!"

"Wait, using it on something so stupid! Are yo-"

"Silence, you little shit! I'll teach you a lesson!" Rin bellowed. "I announce to the Reijin! In accordance to the law set by the Three Families for the Holy Grail, give this Servant, my Servant, the order of Absolute Obedience!"

"You stupid Master! Using the comm-" The girl complained, and was interrupted.

"Shut up! You'll listen to anything, everything, I tell you to do! Understand?!"

And so the Master of such a Servant used one of her three absolute orders for the most unreasonable, useless thing. They then moved to her bedroom, a room fortunately unravaged by the Servant's sudden arrival.

***

The girl, Rin's servant, stood in front of the bed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you realize how important those Command Mantra are?" She said, a rude tone.

"Of course! If they weren't that important, there'd be more than a few." Rin answered, annoyed at herself for using it on something so early.

"Then you understand that it can even let me perform a miracle, right?"

"Hmm? I know it's important, and I knew it lets a Servant use any of the five Magics. It stops the Servant from intentionally killing their own Master, and connects the Servant to the Master's Prana supply."

"Right. Onto that stupid order of yours. If you weren't how you are, such a broad order would have been easy to avoid and disobey. It would have been, pardon the language, a bloody idiotic order from my point-of-view."

"So it really was a useless idea...Damn, I was hoping it'd work on someone as intolerable as y-" Rin clued in on the girl's line. "Wait, 'would'?"

"Yeah. Normally, I'd say it was stupid. But your order affected me on a much higher level. Heck, I feel a bind to it now."

"Oh? So it did work?" Rin then smiled, giggling somewhat.

"Quite well, too. It seems as if everything I do drops a rank as long as I'm going against your orders. I guess you could say I'd feel heavier."

"So..." _Well, I'm happy it worked, but what's with these damn pangs of conciousness_?

"I misjudged you, Master. Though it doesn't look like it, you are one outstanding Magus," the girl sighed. "A young one at that, but outstanding considering your age. I shouldn't have toyed with you so much. I apologize about giving you trouble earlier," She steps back a bit and bows, "But my opinion doesn't change that your order was a stupid one."

Rin blushed. "Hey, we might have argued alot, but I guess one could say both sides are at fault."

The girl rose back again. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

"You sure change you tune quickly."

"Well, I didn't expect that order earlier, but you've turned out to be a talented Master," She complimented, smiling calmly.

"Ah," Rin turned her face away. _Crap_. "So, you mean you accept me as your Master even if I had no Command Mantra?"

"Maybe. But when I was summoned, you didn't seem quite as powerful. Now that the connection is complete, I'm even more energized then I was before," The girl cocked her head. "But what impresses me is that you've yet to sing another tune yourself. You're still full of energy, Master. It's unusual. You're definately a first-rate Magus."

"H-hey, praising me won't do you any good," Rin started to panick quietly. "Now, back to my first question: Which Servant-class are you of?"

She smiled even more, her expression becoming somewhat sly. "Oh, so you can't tell? Good to know. I feel more confident."

"As your Master, I ask of your rank. Are you Saber?"

She sighs. "I am sorry to dissapoint you, but I do not carry a sword."

"Damn, even after I used all those Jewels...Well, it's my own fault for messing up, so..."

"Yeah, I know, being an Archer-class Servant isn't very impressive," Archer looked away. "But I'll make you regret your abuse soon. You'll see that I don't have to be a Saber-class to be amazing. And when that time comes, I'll refuse all of your apologies."

_She seems dissapointed_..."Have I gotten on your nerves, Archer?"

"Understand this: Personally, I think I'm the best Servant you could've summoned. The only difference is that I was summoned as an Archer-class," Archer gloated with a big grin on her face.

"Then be sure to make me regret being dissapointed," Rin said. "Now, time for your first bit of work..."

"Oh?" Archer seemed surprised. "You sure get to the point. So, am I to go do some recon on the other Masters? Or a fight, mayb-" Rin held out a broom and a bucket full of cleaing equipment. "W-wha? What is this?"

"The living room," Rin explained, "Is a mess. You made it that way. Clean it up."

"Wha...I think you misunderstand the meaning of 'Servant', Master," Archer frowned.

"No, I don't think so. They're familiars. And familiars serve their Masters," Rin wore a sly look.

"T-this is... You..." Archer gave up. "As you wish. Damn you, Master." She took the tools and left the room.

Rin dropped back onto the bed after dressing into her nightwear. She sighs. "Well, I've finally done it, Father. Though not in the best way I hoped..." She rolled around. _And dang, I need to be careful around her._ _She's pretty cute._ Rin blushed at the thought, and stuffed her face into a pillow.

***

The sun rises up over the Ryuudou Temple, shining into Fuyuki city's residential district. Rin's alarm clock starts to ring, once again off by an hour. She tries to get up.

"Hmm?" Rin tries to lift herself out of bed. Her body doesn't move. "What the-" Recalling what Archer had said the day before about her energy, she tried to rise more slowly. Her head budged, but nothing else happened. "Damn, I might need Archer's help here... Oi, Archer!"

Archer stood at the Kitchen counter, pulling out a cooked fish from the stove. Her ears pricked, so she hurriedly placed the contents onto a plate and rushed to Rin's bedroom. "What's wrong, Master!" The white-haired girl said, panicking slightly.

"I can't move. Did you do something, Archer?" Rin growled, wearing a frightening face. "Or does this have to do wit-"

"When you summoned me, yes," Archer replied. "Due to me staying in my embodied form, the energy used to do that came from you, and it exhausted you. Partly your fault for making me fix up the living room." Archer smirked.

Rin said nothing for a while, staring at her. Then, "Could you go into your disembodied form then? If I'm right, it should lift this weight off quite quickly."

"Of course." Archer became slightly transparent, lifting off the ground and began floating. "Oh, and don't worry. Only you and other servants can see me in this form."

"Hmm," Rin waited a few minutes, then lifted her arm. "Wonderful. Still feel damn tired, though."

"Ah, yes. I prepared breakfast, it's in the living room," She blushed a bit.

"Wierd, I've never heard of a servant who'd do such a thing unless ordered. Besides, I don't usually have breakfast."

Archer frowned, waving her finger at Rin. "Oi, that's a very unhealthy way of living. It's only six-thirty, anyways. You have time."

"Fine." Rin got up, and pulled her school uniform out of the closet. Archer went back into the Living room, and slumped onto the couch. Rin walked in some time later, and backed up in shock after seeing the dish. "This looks a little...Strange."

"It's cooked Salmon with lemongrass. Hope it's to your taste."

Rin eyed her servant suspiciously, and started eating. Archer giggled a bit, catching Rin's ears immediately. "You didn't put anything dangerous in this, did you?" She started raising her voice.

"Not at all. It's just been ages since I've seen someone make a face like that while they're eating!" Archer let out a few more laughs.

Rin turned away and continued eating. "Since last night was so hectic, I forgot to ask you something. Your identity, what is it?"

"I think it's a strategically better idea if I don't tell you." Archer's upbeat look faded.

"No. I want to know who's guarding my back for the next while. If you're an anti-hero or something."

"I..." she turned away, and mumbled, "I don't remember."

Rin was expressionless for a very awkward and long period of silence, then "ARE YOU DAMN KIDDING ME?!" She shot up, leaning over Archer with a frightening grimace on her face.

"Hey, don't get angry! It's your fault for summoning me so horribly wrong!"

Rin turned on her heel, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. "You, follow. Now."

"W-where to?" Archer attempted a monotonous voice. "...Right, school."

"There's a uniform in the closet for you," Rin said, recieving a look of shock from her servant. "I stuck you in school hastily during the afternoon yesterday. I understood that, if you were a guy, I could use a Reijin to turn you into a girl, and so I signed you up as such. Thankfully, I didn't have to do that."  
"So, I'm...Who?" Archer started to wonder about her master.

"Arima Kyuugo," Rin replied. "The Arimas have accepted you as a temporary family member, as they and the Tohsakas have been relatively good acquaintances for quite a long time."

"O-okay then. Kyuugo it is."

"Also, meet me up on the roof at lunch. We'll strategize."

She headed out, with Archer nearly caught in the closing door.

***

The first half of the day passed so slowly Rin could've fallen asleep if it weren't for the importance of her façade. Before she got up, Saegusa approached her again.

"Hmm? Oh, Yukika-san, I'm sorry, I don't have the time to eat lunch with you three today..." Rin said, an automated response.

"N-no... That's not it. Uhm, Tohsaka-san," Saegusa mumbled. "T-Tohsaka-san! I really like you! Would you... W-will you go out with me?" She slumped before Rin could answer.

"Ah-" Rin was dumbstruck. _What do I say here... Damnit, make something up already_. "I'm really sorry, Yukika-san, but I already have someone," She petted Saegusa.

"Well, at least I said it. If you change your mind, I'm still open." She said, moping, and went back to Makidera and Himura.

"Woah, Yukicchi! I never knew you went that way," Makidera said, completely awestruck at the confession.

Rin left the classroom hastily, shaking. _Why did I have to say that_...

Arriving on the roof, she leaned over the roof next to Archer. "So, Kyuugo-chan, getting used to school?" she asked.

"There was one of those silly pop quiz things. Today. And I aced it. The teacher thought I cheated, and I was yelled at, even though the people around me didn't get most of the answers right. It was really boring."

"Huh. So you're fairly intelligent. I understand why they didn't trust your results, you act like an idiot sometimes." Rin looked at her servant from the corner of her eye. Her white hair flowed in the winds, reflecting the sunlight.

"Hey, you wanna kiss?" Archer said, unmoving. "It suits this place, with the romantic setting and all."

Rin flipped back and fell over, struck again. "W-where did that come from?" She yelled.

"What, you don't want to? Dang, I was hoping I could feel you up at least once before the War starts."

"I didn't say I didn't w-want to. It's just... We're both gi-"

"That's a horrible excuse. Just say you want to." Archer turned to her.

Rin turned away, her face burning. Archer slid her fingers into her Master's hair and behind her head, turning her Master's face back towards her. She licked her lips a few times, approaching until their noses crossed.

After a few minutes, Rin pushed Archer off, coughing. "Fuah! How can you go that long without suffocating?" She whined.

"Well, you can breathe through your nose, Master. Or suck out my breath," Archer smiled. "Unless, of course, you aren't the type to recycle."

"Shut up, and don't kiss me like that again," Rin looked away from her Servant. "Although... Your presence might turn out to be quite useful, in my current situation."

Archer cocked her head to the side. "What might you mean by that?"

"I just turned down one of my classmates," Rin mumbled, embarrassed. "I had told them I was already with someone else, and that little chunk of a sentence is going to spread like a wildfire in this school."

"You're that famous around here? And here I thought you'd be a well hidden Magus. Was I wrong?"

"No. I hold a separate life here. But I'm pretty much Homurabara's student idol, so gossip like that is bound to be in everyone's head by the time I get downstairs."

"And I'm useful in this situation, how?" Archer said, and then clued in. "Oh, you want me to be this 'lucky' girl?" She smirked. "This day just got better."

---


End file.
